The Bold Ashes
by ThePaperNovelist
Summary: Full summary inside, rated m for later chapters. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello babies! ThePaperNovelist here, welcome to my second fanfiction!**

* * *

There's peace in knowing that you were safe. That no-one was going to hurt you, that no-one was hunting you. Maeleth loved the feeling, it made her feel like she belonged somewhere. That she could be free, to live and play as she choosed. She never really had that option when she was a child, not with what she went through. She wouldn't wish it on anyone, not even those that did it.

Her past life was a wreck and now she had a chance to start a new one, At Stark tower. She was called in for an interview a few days ago to become apart of the buttload of accountants for Mr. Stark's line of work. When you are as famous and rich as someone like him, you needed someone to help sort out your financials. And that is where she came in. She was top of her class and had managed to get in an application to work there.

She was one of hundreds that were hoping to get the job but she had her doubts. There were definatly better candidates then her and she had almost no experience in the feild, save a few odd ball clients her and there that she got put with. They ended up with someone else having to try and fix whatever she messed up on. She was good with messing things up. But, in her eyes, it allowed her to make new mistakes and learn from them.

When she got the call to come into Stark towers to see Ms. Potts about the job, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she felt the pain she almost jumped for joy, it was one of the best things that had happened to her in a long time. She wrote down the date of the interveiw and thanked Ms. Potts for time out of her busy schedule to call her. Ms. Potts told her it wasn't such a big deal, and that she looked forwards to meeting her.

She headed to the local gym a few hours later to work off the excitement she was currently having. She had no idea what was in store for her when she got to the interview. The possiblility that she might have the job was practically killing her. She was almost jumping out of her skin when she got to the gym, she hardly ever went before but now that she had originally applied to be a night security guard. Maybe she got that job instead. She only hoped that she got one of them. Then maybe she could make enough to fully go into hiding, or maybe buy a house on an island and hide there.

A thousand thoughts buzzed through her head, distracting her from noticing someone watching her as she muttered about the first floor. She smiled and greeted a few people as not to seem uncomforatable. She always hated being around people and her insides were tossing and turning. Anyone of these people could be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. She was not about to go back to them so easily. She would fight and then ditch the city, again. She had done it a few times in the past few years. Always changing her name until settling in New york and keeping her birth name. She knew it was risky but she felt that she needed to keep it this time.

Lyph had been silent for years, almost reaching 10 since she had last hear him. She made him a boy but she knew it really didn't have a gender. It was just a thing and she was glad he hadn't said a word. She might have gone crazy if he continued speaking to her, urging her to do things. Maybe it was just a survival thing and everyone had it. She quickly tossed that thought away when she was put into a therapist about it. Lyph wasn't normal and he needed to leave. A small smile flitted across her face as she ran around the track on the third floor. Not many people used the track so she was alone.

She spent a bit or time going around the track before heading down a floor to work out her arms. Her eyes strayed over to the pool and she felt the need to go swim off her aching muscles with slow relaxing strokes. She spent a minute or two changing into her bathing suit before stepping into one of the open lanes. She felt the coldness of the water almost as soon as she put her foot into the water and it felt good and soothing on her legs and arms. She needed this desperately, and she was going to have it. The water parted as she pushed off the wall and began her laps.

She could almost feel the water almost pushing her along and sliding over her as she swam. It was the most calm she ever got in her recent days. Everytime she felt her apartment she felt trapped and small. People would push past her in their scramble to work. She hated how rude she normally was to people but there was just something about everyone that she hated. IT was like that just wanted to piss her off.

When she was done with the gym she stepped into the throng of people and made her way back to her apartment to change into something more professional and to shower off the chlorine smell of the pool. The next few mintues were a blur to her and shse followed the crowd to Stark Towers. She was to meet Ms. Potts at the cafe not to far down the street from the overly tall building that was Mr. Starks "mansion", as she called it. What kind of a guy made a tower that big just for a company that made and sold weapons and whatever the hell else someone asked him to make. But then again he was 'IronMan'. Who really cared.

Ms. Potts was already there a few minutes before they were supposed to meet but she expected that. Someone like her needed to meet and talk fast. She was as high as Mr. Stark was on the chain, she ran the entire place by herself basically.

"Hello Ms. Freyja. I do hope I'm saying your name right, it's not a name you see often. My name is Pepper Potts, you can just call me Pepper. We spoke on the phone before. Sit." Pepper noticed her before Maeleth even registered that it was her.

"You said it just fine Ms. Po-Pepper. It's nice to meet you." Maeleth smiled and took the seat across from Pepper. She sshifted in her shirt to make it more comfortable. She gave a small smile to her. Maeleth felt so uncomfortable and nervous, she felt naked to be in the open. Like she had nothing to hide under and be safe. Pepper gave a slightly bigger smile before turning serious.

"I'm going to get right down to business Ms. Freyja, we normally don't hire someone to do two jobs, nor do we normally hire someone fresh out of school but Tony feels the need to trust someone who applies to two different jobs for one company just need to be here. I see no reason to turn you away, but I also see no reason to hire you. But Tony said I should, so congradulations. You got the position for a security guard. Do you think you can start tomorrow?" Pepper gave a really big smile and held out her hand.

"Of course I can, what time do you want me to show up?" Maeleth took her hand and shook it. The contact felt weird and she imeadiently didn't like it but held on a fraction longer before stuffing her hand into her jacket pocket.

"Anytime after 1, there will be someone waiting in the lobby for you. They'll be your trainer until you get everything done. They'll give you your schedule and where you'll be stationed in the Tower. We can't wait for you to join the team." Pepper gave her one last smile before heading into a nearby waiting car. She caught a glimpse a man already sitting in the car but the door was close before Maeleth could see who it was.

She grabbed the last of her cinnimon bun she didn't remember ordering, let alone eaing, before heading back into the street. Her anxiety was rapidly increasing and she felt her body tensing up. Her eyes darted around at the people as they passed. She needed to get to her house before she had a mini heart attack. There was too many people around her and it was around noon, it was the lunch break and almost everyone was in the streets. She was fighting a losing battle and her own body was moving faster and faster over the edge.

It took her a few mintues to realise that she was full on running back to her apartment before she felt her breath coming out in short uneven parts. Her heart was racing and her body was numb. She managed to get up to apartment and into a small room she had build as a panic room before she started convulsing. She was muttering and when things didn't sit right she throw them around. She must have blacked out at one point because the next thing she knew, she was laying on the floor and her alarm was belting out it's annoying little ringing sound.

The clock read 6:30 but she didn't move to shut off the alarm. She closed her eyes and rested against the cold floor until the alarm stopped. It wasn't until ten that she finally felt her strength return and her shakily rose from the floor. Her stomach grumbled at her to eat something but she need to just stand up first. Her little fits had been happening more and more and she was feeling more riled up. It pissed her off and she couldn't tell if it was just her anxeity or just Lyph coming back. He needed to stay quiet, and so far he was. A few mintues passed before she rose to her feet and stretched. She had a nasty bruise on her side, possibly from flailing about yesterday. It felt like she got hit by a bus but she needed to shower and get dressed before 1 come long.

Her head was pounding and her whole body ached, a shower sounded good right about now. The feel of the hot water on her skin was helping to lessen the pain and her bodies ached faded slightly. She felt a lot better and after popping a few pain killers she headed to her bedroom. The news caught her eye about an explosion out in the desert near what looked to be a facility. She padded over to the t.v and turned up the volume.

"Just after 8 yesterday evening, a gas pipe ruptured and exploded. Police and firecrews raced to the scene and began to douse the fires. No-one knows what caused the pipe to rupture but speculatio is that there was a case of foul pay. Police have yet to release a statement abou the damages or if anyone was injured. Stay tuned to the 6 o'clock news for more updates and details regarding this story. Back to Newkirk with the sports cast. Hello New yo-"

Maeleth muted the t.v shrugged. Probably just some deranged companies fighting over some big new projects again. She headed back into her bedroom and got dressed. She knew she would have to clean up the place before she left incase the buildings manager came to fix the sink. During on of her little panic attacks she must have damaged it, it didn't turn on and there was this awfully loud rattling noise every time she tried to use it. The bathroom sink worked just fine but it wasn't meant for trying to make dinner in.

An hour passed and she was back out on the streets headed for Stark Tower, and her new job. Hopefully she wouldn't have to deal with people too much. She'd probably freak out and hurt someone. But maybe she wouldn't too and that was something she looked forwards to. There was less people out today and the lunch break was over and done with. The streets were still packed but not as packed.

As Pepper had said there was someone waiting for her in the lobby.

"Ms. Freyja I'm guessing?" A rather burly looking man waddled over to her. Maeleth almost laughed at the man, he was slightly red in the face and just waddling over to her caused his breathing to become heavier. He shoved his hand out and almost flung a small package at her.

"I'm your new boss, My name is Mike but you will call me sir. You listen to what I say and you do as I say got it? Now follow me." She took the package and followed after the short fat pengiun of a man. She looked around as they walked and caught a few sad looks her way by the other people on the ground floor.

She glared at them for looking at her and they all qiuckly turned away to do their own buisness. She lead her to a room in the back where there was a bunch of lockers and an office like room. The office like room was full of papers and there were a few guys at their lockers. They had their shirts off and looked to be changing. She payed them no attention, she had never really been interested in men. Mike however yelled at them to stop gawking and finish getting dressed.

"Pigs, no respect for women or their own dignity." Mike grumbled out. It took a few seconds fro what he said to sink in. A guy that actually cared about stuff like that was a rarity in this day and age. 'It was like the guys mind was stuck in the past' Maeleth mused. She quickly shook off the thoughts as they headed into the office.

"Now, there are very strict rules in place. Rules that aren't meant to be broken, and should they be broken there will be punishment for it. Rights tking away and the like, but I'm guessing you already knew that. You will work 4 days a week, Tuesday to Friday. Over night on Friday's and early on tuesdays. Your shift's are as followed. Tuesday: 6:30 am to 2:30pm, Wednesday: 8:30am-6 pm, Thursday: 8:30-6, Friday: 12:30pm-6:30am. If there's a problem with the timing let me know now and we can probably change the shifts around. Weekends are not free days, they are reserved for those who can't come in, then we call you." He paused for her to speak.

"Seems alright to me. I don't have a problem with that." Maeleth shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't like she did much on the weekends anyways.

"There are a few other things you'll need to pick up at the front desk. The company has secial issued phones that connect to the Tower, Emergency numbers for only injury, and other Security personnal in that work here. It is to only be used if you need someone to take your shift or if somone needs medical attention. You will have a special issued taser and when on night security, a small handgun. It's a 9mm and is only to be used in extreme cases." He sighed before continuing. She shifted uncomforably in her chair, she didn't like scared her and sent her into one of her fits. She never remembered what happened during them, but some were violent enough to cause her some major damage.

"There isn't a change room for women her in the security room, since we don't normally get women for jobs like this. The Army does better in that department. There isn't anyone in here after around 6 because they are already at their posts, so you can come in here and change then. Locker 6 is yours, there's a uniform already in there. Ms. Potts came in yesterday and had it ordered. Said she already knew what size you were just by looking at you. I wouldn't know so if it doesn't fit just let me know. Any more questions?" He sat forwards more in his chair and rested his arms on his desk.

"Yes, just one. Where am I going to be while I work here?" She had yet to check over the full package and familiarize herself with all the details. So far he had covered everything she had a question about so far. She hoped it wasn't in the lobby, she hated being around people, but people coming and going was too much.

"I'd rather show you then tell you, you'll need a keycard to get there. Yours will be with your other stuff at the front. We'll use mine for the moment. Come on." He stood up and moved around the table. He moved a little bit too close for her but she pinched her arm to calm herself. He wasn't that tall but when she was sitting down he towered over her. It made her feel small and reminded her of the first family she was with. She shivered at the thought and buried the memory deep in the back of her mind before she let it surface fully. She waited till he was fully past her and almost out the small door before she stood up and followed him.

The walk to the elevators seemed to stretch on and she felt eyes on her again, a quick flick of her eyes to the side comfirmed that she was being watched. There was a man standing near the front desk watching her as she walked. His hair and eyes stood out the most to her, they were the most impossible green she had ever seen, his hair fell just slightly past his shoulders and curled at the tips. He was tall and very lean. His shoulders weren't overly broad but they did show that he had muscule underneath the grey overcoat, long slender legs shot out from under the coat. He wore a pair of black tight fitting jeans that covered the tops of a pair of all saints layer boots. They looked damn good on him. There was a small smirk on his face as he watched her watch him. He smirked more as she looked away. Almost as to say he was enjoying what he saw of her.

Just one look at him was all she needed to sear his image into her mind. She turned her attention back to Mike as he waved a card over a small little panel under the elevato buttons. The panel slid back and a finger print panel slid out. She frowned. They were going to need her finger print? Her palms started to sweat nervously. S.H.I.E.L.D would be able to find her if they were still looking for her. She hoped that they weren't. The panel read Mike's finger print and then slid back into the wall.

"The panel only need to read your finger print once so you don't have to worry about not being able to get where you need to go. It'll store the print in the system and put it into your file. You'll only need to wave the card in front of the panel after that." Mike explained after seeing her frown. The frown slipped off her face but the uneasy feeling didn't leave her stomach. She gave a small smile for a split second before she walked into the elevator after her.

The ride up was quiet, Mike didn't say anything, so she watched the numbers go up and up. Her thoughts eventually turned to the man in the lobby. The way he looked at her as though she was something to be conquered made her shiver inside. It made her feel like prey and that he was a predator looking for his next meal, and she was just what he was looking for. She tried to shake the memory away but it stuck like glue the front of her mind. She almost growled and shook her head out loud but didn't want to look weird.

The elevator slid open to reveal a small lab room with a large office full of computer screens and a small 'kitchen' like area in the far corner of the room, there was a pane of glass was stuck into the wall and she could see right into the office from it. The door to the office was already open. A rather heavy looking door stood beside the monitors. The words "Panic Room" were written in large black letters across the top of the door. The lab was cluttered with all sorts of small and large objects. Some she knew and others looked like things from other freaking planets. The office was closest towards where she was standing so, she didn't have to move very far to get to the elevator and she wouldn't be in anyone's way.

"You'll be stationed right here," Mike guestured towards the room. "a few other people work in this section of the Tower, they work longer and later then you do and they might need your help to carry things. This is one of the main testing area's. Don't worry, they mostly babble amongst themselves and don't bother with us security personnal." He visibely scowled at that and made his way to the office.

"Don't worry about the Panic room, we haven't had any need for it for a while. IT was built incase an experiment went wrong. This glass here is so you can see if there's a problem and alert us to it. There's a wall phone that will connect you to Mr. Stark himself should we feel the need to alert him of an accident."

" ? Why would we need to alert him?" She took a quick look around the lab before turning back towards Mike. It didn't have anything particular about it that would catch someone like Stark himselves attention.

"This is one of the lab's he frequents. This one works on his latest gadgets before the solid plans are sent down to the other bigger labs. A lot of failed gadgets end up here to be tuned up or rebuilt. IT may look like a small lab but it works just as well as the others, or so I'm told." He sighed. "That just about ends it for today's tour. You can head back down to the first floor and pick up your keycard, phone and keys at the front desk whenever you're ready. Your gun will be hung up in your locker with your uniform. There's a small manuel on how to work the panels and buttons in the top drawer of the desk. Feel free to add stcky notes if you want to." Mike turned on his heel and left her standing there.

The Tony Stark came down to the very lab area where she worked. It made her wonder what else Pepper had done. She shuddered at the thought before taking in the office. There was a coffee maker and a microwave sitting ontop a small counter, and a mini fridge packed tightly into the far corner of the small office. Being in small spaces made her feel comfortable and all but this room was a bit too big for her. She's probably have to bring in her own chair or something. Maybe she could come in the back and lug it up her, she frowned. Her rocking chair would take up too much space and the only other chair she had was a dinning room chair. She really needed to decorate her apartment more. It was too big for her liking.

She made her way back down the elevator and onto the first floor after looking around the place she would now be stationed at for a while. The lab was certainly bigger then her office but probably not as big as the others, as Mike had said. She neared the front desk without noticing that the man from before was still there. He wsa with someone else now but she hardly noticed. Her anxiety was slowly climbing with each step she took towards the lady at the desk.

"Ms. Freyja, I'm guessing?" The lady at the desk was a small young girl who had the biggest smile on her face. The man tensed at her last name and slowly turned his head to look at her. Maeleth managed a smile but it probably came out as a grimace.

"First days are the hardest aren't they." The small ladies smile faded a bit.

"Yeah." Maeleth managed to choke out before she gave a small angry smile. "The worst, Mike said there should be some stuff here for me." Her voice came out a bit ruder then she expected but the lady didn't seem to mind.

"Oh yes, let me grab it f-" She was cut off but the desk phone ringing. She smiled sadly before picking it up.

Maeleth tensed more and more as people began to stream more into the lobby. She clentched her jaw to keep it from clattering inside her mouth. Her foot began to tap, faster and faster. Her eys darted back and forth watching the people pass by on the other side of the desk. She throat felt dry and her hands curled into fists.

"Yes, yes.. Alright then. I'll let them know Mr. Stark, thank you. Have a nice day to you too." The ladies voice was distant and muffled but Maeleth still heard it. She heart was racing and her blood was pumping loudly in her ears.

"Here are your things Ms. Freyja. One phone, one keycard, and three sets of keys. You'll be able to figure out what key is what." Maeleths hand shot out and she grabbed the package and almost ran to the locker room. She flung open her locker after two tries with the keys and grabbed her uniform and gun belt. She hastily throw it on and buckled on her belt before closing and locking her locker with shaking hands. Her vision swam before her eyes then blinked back into focus.

She was leaning on heavily on the wall of the elevator on her was up to the office room. She hardly noticed when the elevator door opened and she stumbled out. There was still no-one in the lab so she didn't have to worry about looking drunk. She stumbled along until she got to the "Panic Room" and locked herself. The first involuntery spasm rocked through her just as she locked the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! ~ThePaperNovelist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Read and reveiw! Ther may be some mispelled words but ignore them for now, I still need to go through my other chapter to fix any mistakes. my computer's spell check isn't working and neither ar my schools computers. IT sucks. Anyways, Tony is a bit all over the place but then again.. He always was. Tee hee, last chapter had Loki in it! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about him and he wil be having his own chapter soon! Maybe chapter 4? I'm already working on chapter 3. **

**It will get better as the chapters go on. I have been prewriting small parts of the chapter before I actually get it fully written out. Just so I know where I'm going with this.**

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed before she woke up. There was a ringing noise in her ears, which she found was actually her new phone. With shaking hands she hit the answer button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello..?" She said quietly.

"She picks up! Finally, I called three times, geez. You been sleeping or something? Nevermind that actually, it's your first day. Anyways, listen. There is about to be a lot of noise and some minor damage... Maybe, I'm sure you can handle it. I'm coming down in 10 minutes." A very chipper voice called through the phone. She didn't recognize the voice but it was probably one of the guys from the locker room.

"I'm sorry, what? Who is this?" She said a little forcefully. She absolutely hated people when they rambled on.

"Wait.. They didn't tell you? Sheesh, always picking on the new kid. And a girl at that." The voice sighed before speaking again.

"Name's Tony, Tony Stark. And I'm going to just say that you would be Ma- How the hell you do even say your name. No offence, jut never seen a name like this. I like challanges, can you give me a hint?" Maeleth let out a gasp and almost dropped the phone if it wasn't for the rude name comment. She doubted he had meant anything by it but she couldn't help but be angry. He didn't know her, he should have just called her by her last name.

"It's Maeleth, Mr. Stark." She said rudely. So maybe she shouldn't have said it like that but she was angry. Everyone messed up her name no matter how many times she said it to them, or corrected them.

"Maeleth? Sweet, I like it. Sounds mature, no idea what it means but I like it. Well then, Maeleth be prepared to face the thunder." Tony laughed slightly before ending the call. Maeleth growled at the phone before exiting the panic room and walking into the small office that was now her workstation. A quick glance around and a few steps further intothe lab showed that there was still no-one in the lab. She frowned, her asngry melting into confusion. Surely someone had to have come into the lab by now.

Maeleth grew worried, how much time had passed since she went into the panic room. She had no watch but the camera's and phone would have the time. She turned and headed back into the office. She sat at the desk and checked the clock on the camera's. It was only 2, she was only and hour into her shift. She double checked the clock before turning to her new phone and checkingthe time. It showed the same time. Now she became more worried, her attacks usually lasted over several hours. Why was this one so short?

The elevator dinged and she whipped her head around. Just stepping out of the elevator was a few men in lab coats. They were talking in rapid tones but from where she was sitting she couldn't tell what they were talking about. The gave her a breif look before turning back to their conversation. It wasn't until a few seconds later before they all turned to her at once, a look of mild surprise on their faces. Maeleth knew she had a dep frown on her face but she didn't really know these people enough to give them anything less.

"You must be the new guy.. er.. Girl..." One of the men in lab coats spoke up. The others blinked before giving her a small smile. She nodded before turning back around to stare at the screens. She watched them give each other a look before turning back to whatever it was they were doing. There was a tapping noise coming through the camera microphone but she ignored it, instead focusing on figuring out what the hell all the buttons were.

She heard the door open and close and knew someone was standing there. She sighed and put down the manuel.

"Yes?" She said, she forgot what page she was on but it really didn't matter, she'd probably re-read it over a few times anyways. She didn't turn around, instead sat up straighter.

"Isn't it a bit bad mannered not to face someone when they enter a room?" Tony said. She almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke. She mentally slapped herself for feeling surprised, she had been fully aware that he was coming to the lab.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark." She stood up and turned to face him.

"Please, call me Tony. Very few people here call me Mr. Stark, I feel it makes me feel like my dad. One heck of a guy but I'd rather not fill his shoes. I have my own." He smiled and looked down at his shoes. He was dressed in all black, complete with a pair of black boots. His shirt was pulled and hinted at lean muscles. She could see a blue glowing circle in the middle of his chest and wondered if it was apart of the t-shirt.

"So! First day huh?" She was pulled out of her observations and back to his face.

"Yes." She gave him a short and clipped answer. Even if she worked for him, she wasn't about to start acting like they were friends. They hardly knew each other.

"Sounds tough, anyways. There is going to be a lot of noise in a few minutes once we get the lab up and running. Then I'm headed out to a meeting with the big wigs. Yay me, so you won't have to bother doing much today. I'd like you to come with me to the meeting, as a guard of course. I'm sure they won't mind you being there." He smiled more before bringing out a phone. "Tell him I'll be bringing a plus one to the meeting. She's my new bodygaurd, I'd feel safer if she was there." There was some muffled yelling on the other end of the phone before he spoke up again.

"Oh brother... Tell him HE can lock me up for the night if it's that much of a trouble. Alrighty then, send us a ride will you? Thanks Phil, you're a doll." She pocketed the phone before the person on the other end of the phone could even say anything else.

"I'm sorry Mr. S-Tony but I shouldn't leave my station on my first day. I doubt it would look good on me, leaving before I even really started. He just stood there smiling for a second before speaking.

"I already let Mike know ahead of time. It's no big deal, just get your stuff then we'll be off. Tallyho!" He laughed slightly and left the room.

Maeleth stood there stunned. It took her a minute before she slowly grabbed all her stuff, which was really only her belt and the keycard and keys she left on the desk, before heading out after Tony. There was 6 keys on the ring that she was given, the were al labeled so she didn't have to look for the key to the office. She turned off the light and locked the door.

"-and into the extra amp. It shouldn't be to hard for you guys right? If it doesn't work, leave a note on Peppers desk for me." She caught the back end of Tony's sentance and made her steps a little louder to let him know she was there before hitting the elevator button.

"Opps, gotta go boys. Have fun with the new toy. Send it down to the labs if it works out." He turned towards the elevator and stepped in, Maeleth stepping in after him. He waved and the elevator doors closed.

"Down we go." He simply stated as the elevator went down to the first floor. The man for earlier was gone and the front desk ladies were looking at little flustered.

"Ladies." Tony said as he passed. They giggled and waved, watching him leave as he passed by. She rolled her eye sand resisted snorting at them. Why Women did that was beyond her. It was like they were staring at an expensive pair of shoes walk past. She shivered at the notion. Shoes were boring, fashion was boring, women were boring, men were pigs, and life was shit. Why would anyone want to be alive in this day and age when those things were abundant was also beyond her.

There was a black SUV sitting on the edge fo the street, it reminded her of her time with S.H.I.E.L.D. and she cringed inwardly. She rubbed at a scar on the inside of her wrist absentmindedly. She almost backed away but restrained herself. They wouldn't know what she looked like now, she had changed dramatically since she had last seen that horrible place. There was a man in a black suit waiting by the SUV. Tony greeted the man and introduced him as Phil, the guy he had been speaking to on the phone back at the office.

"Pleasure to see you again Tony, and a pleasure to meet you Ms. Freyja." He said courtly before opening the door to the car. Tony smiled while Maeleth just nodded.

The car ride was mostly slient expect for the few comments from Tony about "The head Honcho" to Phil. Phil chose to keep his answers short, he was holding things back and Maeleth was seething inside. She didn't like cars and there was three too many people in the car with her. There were slight signs which told her she might have an attack if she was near anymore people. She would just have to hold it al in until she got back to either the panic room, or a quiet room at the meeting.

She was fidgeting in her seat and before she was outright about to explode the car stopped infront of the one thing she swore to herself she would never ride. A helicopter was parked on an airstrip and she took two steps backwards.

"Hell no.. There is no way.." She whispered to herself. Tony simple looked at her and shrugged. Phil gave her a look but she didn't catch it.

"I am not riding in that, it's a flying death trap." Maeleth turned to Tony and glared at him. He grew just a bit smaller before sighing.

"You could always just close your eyes, and it's not that bad. I fly around in a metal suit. That's more dangerous then this." Tony strood over to the helicopter and sat down. He made it look so easy. She took slow steps towards the helicopter. Her breathing was close to that of hyperventilation but she took no mind of it. The huge bulking metal death trap loomed over her and for second she felt her heart stop before picking up the pace.

"Come on kid, you can do it." Tony cheered. She glared at him and took her first step into the helicopter. It was solid under her feet and the wind blowing her hair all around. She pulled herself up and into the helicopter, taking the seat opposite tony she buckled herself in and gripped the seats hard. Hard enough to choke the life out of a person.

* * *

**Review please! See you later! ~ThePaperNovelist out!**


End file.
